1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multiple door joining or attachment assemblies and more particularly to such an attachment assembly that allows the joining and stabilizing of two or more doors with or without a floor mounted track so that when a primary door is moved, a secondary door or doors will follow as well.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, multiple door installations, such as pocket doors and multi-slide door units, require a track located in the floor below the doors to guide and stabilize the doors as the doors are opened or closed. If this track is not present, the doors are allowed to swing independently with respect to each other which raises several problems. One of the problems resides in that the doors are allowed to swing or bang with respect to each other and the doors may also swing out of the normal straight or “plumb” line of travel. Furthermore, each door must be moved independently into a desired location with respect to the other doors and unnecessary impacting of the doors is experienced during their sliding operation.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide multi-door pull/push hardware or joining assemblies which attaches two or more secondary doors to a primary door so that a bottom floor track is unnecessary and wherein the multiple doors will not be free to swing or bang against each other.